Daddy in a Day
by angelrider93
Summary: ONESHOT Draco gets the surprise of his life when Harry and Ron barge into Malfoy Manor and demand that he comes with them. DMHG


**Usual disclaimer applies, i don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

this is a one shot that just came into my head one day and so i decided to write it, its not exactly how i imagined it and the ending sort of cuts off short, but i didn't want to get into the specifics of it, i just wanted to let everyone use their imagination.

I hope that you all enjoy it and thanks for reading it.**

* * *

Daddy in a Day**

Hermione Granger gasped as a pain shot through her swollen abdomen, sitting in the lounge room of The Burrow with the Weasley family and Harry Potter she relaxed as the pain subsided and faced the curious expressions of her friends,

"Are you alright dear?" Molly Weasley asked,

"Yes I'm fine, Mrs Weasley" Hermione replied, not wanting to alarm them, she had been having these pains since about 3am that morning and wasn't sure as to whether she was going into labour or if it was just false labour like it had been a week ago.

"Well alright, if you're sure"

"Yes don't worry" Molly nodded but still didn't look convinced,

"Mione, why won't you tell us who the father is?" Harry asked,

"Harry, we have been through this a hundred times before, I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok Mione, but please just tell me two things"

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you or do you love him?"

"Yes I do"

"And does he love you, or did he use you?"

"He loves me, but I told him that we couldn't be together"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Molly asked

"Its complicated, and I truly don't want to talk about it, it hurts to much" Hermione answered, a tear slipping down her cheek,

"One last thing Mione" Ron Weasley, her other best friend added,

"Yes Ron?"

"Does he know about the baby?"

"No, I didn't tell him, please can we change the subject, I really can't handle thi…" Hermione's words were cut off as another pain ripped through her and she felt a wetness seeping through her robes,

"Mione are you ok?" Ginny Weasley, her best friend and Harry's girlfriend asked as she saw Hermione stiffen beside her,

"My water just broke" Hermione responded, softly,

""WHAT!" seven voices shouted,

"My water just broke, I have been having pains since early this morning"

"Hermione Granger why didn't you tell us that you were in labour?" Molly Weasley demanded as she rushed to Hermione's side,

"I thought that it was false like the last time" Hermione admitted, then she gasped and doubled over as a stronger contraction rippled through her body,

"Arthur get a fire going we need to floo to St Mungo's now" Molly directed as she and Ginny helped Hermione to her feet,

"What about the rest of us?" Fred asked as chaos started to reign inside the lounge room,

"Fred, you and George grab Hermione's bag, Ron, Harry you both floo to St Mungo's and alert them know that we are coming in and to be ready for us" Molly directed as she and Ginny helped Hermione to walk to the fireplace in the kitchen. All the boys rushed to do Molly's bidding and soon it was only Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Hermione standing in the kitchen, Fred and George had already floo'd with Hermione's bag.

"Ginny, you and I will floo with Hermione so that we can help her" Molly said to her daughter as Arthur threw some floo powder onto the fire and watched as the flames turned green. Ginny did as her mother said and helped Hermione into the fireplace, once the three of them were there, Molly stated "St Mungo's" and the three of them disappeared.

"I can't do this, I can't" Hermione gasped as the last contraction eased off allowing her to fall back onto the bed, it had been over 15 hours now and her baby was still not ready to enter the world. Ginny, whose turn it was to stay with Hermione, and who was the only one who knew who the father was smiled sympathetically at her friend,

"Yes you can, you are strong, you can do this"

"I want him here Ginny, he should be here for the birth of his child" Hermione cried, bursting into tears, Ginny hugged her distraught friend,

"I know Hermione, and I'm sure he would want to be here" whatever Hermione was about to say was cut off as another contraction suddenly gripped her,

"Draco, I want Draco, I don't care anymore about Harry and Ron, I want Draco! Please Ginny get him, I want him here" Hermione cried as the contraction finally eased off,

"Ok Hermione, I'll send someone to get him" Ginny promised as she walked to the door and exited the labour room. Upon entering the waiting room she walked over to where her family and Harry were pacing.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Harry asked seeing the worried look on his girlfriend's face,

"Hermione wants the father here" Ginny answered, with a worried look at Harry and Ron,

"But we don't know who he is, Hermione wouldn't tell us"

"I know, I have always known, but Hermione made me keep it a secret, and she has a good reason for not telling you"

"Why wouldn't she tell us? We are her best friends" Ron demanded, Ginny got angry at his tone and lost her temper,

"The reason she didn't tell you Ronald, was because it was because of you and Harry that she left him" Ginny snapped, everyone looked at her shocked

"What do you mean Gin?" Harry asked quietly, once he got over his shock at her words,

"Hermione knew that you wouldn't approve of her relationship with him, and that you guys would feel hurt and betrayed, so in order to spare your feelings and preserve her friendship with you she told him that she couldn't see him again, even though he loved her, and he wanted to marry her, he agreed, simply because he didn't want to be the cause of her losing her friendship with you"

"But that's ridiculous, if she loved him she should have stayed with him, regardless of how we felt about it" Harry interjected,

"She does love him, and she's in there at the moment crying because she wants him here, you two, are going to go and get him, and you are all going to be supportive of her and you will not lay a finger or a curse on him" Ginny replied, pointing at Harry and Ron,

"What, why would we curse him?" Ron asked,

"Ron, you would let your temper get the better of you and would beat the living daylights out of him, Harry is the one who would curse him, Fred and George would prank him until he went insane" Ginny snapped glaring at the four men she had just mentioned, they all shuffled nervously then Arthur who had stayed silent through all of this asked the question burning on everyone's mind,

"Who is it? Who is the father?" Ginny sighed and pulling her wand put Harry, Ron, Fred and George into a full body bind before answering,

"Draco Malfoy"

* * *

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor and landed headfirst into a plush black leather couch, seconds after him Ron tumbled out and rolled across the floor, coming to a stop against the glass coffee table situated in the centre of the room, 

"Bloody hell, next time Mione decides to fall pregnant she had better bloody stay with the father regardless of what we think" Ron grumbled as he rubbed his elbow, and stood up,

"Yeah but I agree with Ginny, we probably would have done everything that she said, were it not for the fact that we had seen how miserable and unhappy Mione has been these last six months" Harry replied,

"Yeah mate that's true. Merlin I feel like such a prat, instead of looking forward to the birth of her baby and enjoying it, she has been worried sick for the last few months about how we would react when we find out who the father was" Ron hung his head in shame, he wasn't happy that Hermione was in love with Draco Malfoy, but her happiness was what was important now, not his and Harry's feelings,

"Speaking of which we had better go and find him" Harry said as he headed towards the door,

"Bloody hell, how are we supposed to find him in this maze" Ron gaped as they saw the size of the house,

"How about we just run through the house screaming his name, I'm sure that he will hear us eventually" Harry suggested, Ron nodded and followed as Harry took off through the door yelling,

"MALFOY!"

"MALFOY YOU BLOODY BLONDE GIT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ron shouted, then screeched to a halt when an older woman with platinum blonde hair came out from one of the rooms,

"What is all the noise? Can I help you?" Narcissa Malfoy asked the two strangers, then she recognised Harry,

"Harry Potter? What may I ask are you doing here?" Harry was somewhat taken aback by the gentle tone that held an edge of steel,

"We are looking for your son, is he here?"

"Don't you think that you have done enough to him?" Narcissa enquired,

"I'm sorry?"

"My son has been moping around this house for months because of you both"

"Us? Oh you mean because of Hermione, well we're here to take him to Hermione, is he here?"

"He is in the garden"

"Great, thanks Mrs Malfoy" Harry replied as he took of in the direction Narcissa had indicated with Ron following close behind. Curious as to what was going on, Narcissa decided to follow as well.

"MALFOY!" Harry bellowed as he sprinted into the garden, he stopped short and chuckled as he found Draco, trying unsuccessfully to fend off the advances of Pansy Parkinson. Ron barrelled past Harry and straight towards the shocked Draco and Pansy, grabbing Pansy's hand he flung it off Draco's arm and moving behind Draco started pushing him towards the stairs,

"Malfoy, come on you're coming with us now" Ron grunted when Draco dug his heels in,

"Weasley what the hell do you think you're doing, get your hands off me" Draco sneered as he turned around and moved away from Ron.

"Firstly I'm saving you from Parkinson, and secondly you're coming with us" Ron retorted indicating Harry,

"And why would my Drakie want to go anywhere with you?" Pansy demanded,

"His name is Draco, not Drakie, even I know that" Ron snorted "And he's not yours he's already taken"

"What in Merlins name are you on about Weasley?" Draco demanded crossing his arms,

"I don't have the time to explain it now Malfoy, all I can say is that if you don't come with Harry and I now that you will regret it for the rest of your life" Ron replied as he tried to again push Draco towards the steps into the Manor

"I already have a great many regrets when it comes to you and Potter" Draco retorted as he once again moved away from Ron,

"Do you regret being with Hermione?" Harry asked, Draco spun around to face him, shock written across his face,

"I will never regret being with Hermione, I love her" none of them noticed Pansy's shocked gasp,

"Then I suggest that you come with us now" Harry replied,

"Why, what's going on?" Draco asked confused, Ron looked at Harry, what the hell were they supposed to say, they had promised Ginny that they wouldn't tell Draco about the baby, instead letting Hermione explain things when they got him to St Mungo's,

"Hermione is in St Mungo's, and she's been crying out for you, we were told to come and get you" Harry explained, and watched as Draco paled, dread filling his heart,

"What's wrong with her?" he whispered as he approached the back stairs that led into the Manor

"As Ron said, we don't have time to explain it now, this is urgent, now get your blonde ass in gear and come with us" Harry replied, then he turned to Narcissa, "Mrs Malfoy under the circumstances, I believe that you should come with us as well" Narcissa nodded and headed back into the Manor. When it appeared that Draco was too shocked to move Harry sighed, grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the fireplace. Ron went first, followed by Narcissa, Harry shoved Draco into the fireplace and sent him on his way then he too followed. They had all forgotten about Pansy, who stood in the garden sobbing.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and felt the dread that he had been feeling tighten around his heart as he stared at all the people that were crowded in the waiting room, all the Weasley's were there, Bill, Fleur and Charlie having arrived not long ago, Luna Lovegood, who was wrapped in Ron's arms was there and two people that he didn't recognise, but the woman resembled Hermione so he guessed that they were her parents. He barely registered the fact that Harry had stepped out behind him and instead turned to Ginny,

"Where is she?" Ginny smiled at him and took his hand,

"Follow me" Draco turned around to look at his mother, but she just smiled and nodded for him to follow, unknown to him Molly had filled her in as soon as she had arrived. Draco turned back and followed Ginny towards a set of white double doors. As they approached a harried looking nurse rushed out of the room and Draco could hear Hermione screaming at whoever was left in the room with her,

"Miss Granger please calm down and follow my instructions"

"No I bloody well will not, I'm not doing anything until he gets here, where is he, I want him here, I refuse to go any further until he gets here" that sentence ended in a muffled scream,

"I'm sorry dear but you really have no choice in the matter, you can't just decide at this stage not to progress any further" someone replied, as Draco followed Ginny closer to the doors he could hear Hermione crying as she spoke,

"I don't want to do this alone, I can't do this without him, I want him here, please, where is he?"

"Your friends have gone to fetch him, he shouldn't be too far away"

"DRACO!" at Hermione's scream Draco bolted for the doors and rushed in,

"Hermione! I'm here what's wro…." Draco's voice trailed off as his brain fully registered what was happening. Hermione lay on a hospital bed, her legs in metal stirrups and her back braced by a multitude of pillows, she was covered in sweat and her swollen abdomen was blatantly obvious to his gaze. Hermione looked up and smiled, tears streaming down her face as she saw him, overcoming his shock he moved to her side and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs,

"Draco, oh Merlin I missed you so much" Hermione cried as she grabbed him in a hug, Draco returned the hug then pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes,

"What's going on Mione?" he asked softly,

"We're having a baby is what's goin on" Hermione replied with a small laugh, then she gasped and doubled over as an intense contraction hit her. Draco coaxed her through it, his brain on automatic pilot,

"A baby?" he repeated numbly once the contraction released its hold on Hermione,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but after we broke up I couldn't face it, I was just going to have this baby and raise it on my own, I didn't want to continuously break your heart by having a lifelong connection with me, I thought that it would be easier on you, that you would be able to move on if you didn't know. I'm sorry, I know that you had every right to know, but when it came to the crunch I couldn't do it, I wanted you here, and you deserved to be here, finally I told Ginny to get you, that I didn't care about anyone else, I just needed you here and that you needed to be here" Hermione managed to explain before another contraction hit.

"Its ok baby, I understand" Draco soothed,

"You do?"

"Yes, I probably wouldn't have been so understanding if you hadn't have demanded that I be here, or if you had told me about the baby later down the track after I had missed a lot"

"I'm sorry, what is going to happen now?"

"Shh its ok, truly it is, and now is not the time to sort through what we will do, just concentrate on bringing our baby into the world and then we'll figure out the rest of it, but I will tell you this, my proposal still stands" Draco said softly. Hermione nodded then cried out as another contraction hit her,

"Oh Merlin, this is the worst one yet" she managed to gasp out between her clenched teeth,

"How long have you been here baby?" Draco whispered,

"Nearly seventeen hours" Hermione replied, as the contraction subsided

"You've been going through this for seventeen hours?" Draco asked shocked,

"Well it seems this baby is as stubborn as its father, its taking its time" Draco chuckled, then supported Hermione as another contraction hit.

Three hours later, Hermione was nearing exhaustion and Draco was worried that she wouldn't be able to last much longer, then after doing a quick examination the healer tending to Hermione smiled,

"Ok Miss Granger, on the next contraction I want you to push, Mr Malfoy if you could sit behind her and let her back rest against your chest she might find it easier" Draco nodded and positioned himself behind Hermione, her hands rested on his thighs and his arms wrapped around her, his long lean fingers massaging her swollen stomach.

"Ok Miss Granger push" the Healer instructed,

"Push Hermione, come on baby you can do this" Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione clenched her teeth and pushed,

"That's it, I can see the head its crowning" the Healer encouraged gently,

"Do you know what we are having?" Draco whispered once Hermione stopped pushing,

"No, I didn't want to find out the sex of the baby, I wanted it to be a surprise" whatever Draco was going to reply was cut off when the Healer instructed Hermione to push again. After two more pushes the head was out and the Healer worked quickly to rotate the shoulders as Hermione pushed again,

"Ok Miss Granger one last push should do it" Draco held Hermione's hands in his own, letting her squeeze them as much as she needed to, finally with a gasp the pressure released and she flopped back against Draco's chest,

"It's a boy" the Healer smiled as he clamped and cut the cord then took the baby over to check him over and clean him up. Draco smiled at Hermione and she smiled weakly back, suddenly there was a loud smack and then the wail of a baby filled the labour room. The Healer brought the wailing infant over to his parents and placed him in Hermione's arms. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and their son and smiled down at the tiny life that they had created together.

"He has your hair and eyes" Hermione whispered, sure enough the shock of white blonde hair and the grey eyes proclaimed the baby as his father's son.

"He's beautiful Mione" Draco responded in awe,

"What should we call him?" Hermione asked as she smiled up at Draco,

"I have always liked Latin names myself" Draco replied,

"Well how about Austin then?" Hermione asked

"Latin for majestic, I like it, Austin it is"

"Austin Alexander Malfoy" Hermione smiled,

"Malfoy?" Draco questioned

"Yes, it stands to reason that he should have the same last name as his parents don't you think?"

"Parents? As in plural?"

"Yes, you did say earlier that your proposal still stands"

"That I did"

"Well I would be honoured to be your wife"

"I love you Hermione Granger"

"I love you Draco Malfoy"

"Mr Malfoy would you like to take your son out to show the rest of the family while we clean Miss Granger up?" The Healer asked smiling. Draco nodded, then after getting up from where he was still seated behind Hermione, he took his now silent son from her arms and cradling him gently carried him out to the waiting room.

* * *

Draco grinned as he approached the group of people waiting for news about Hermione. None of them had noticed his approach, stopping just in front of the group he cleared his throat and smiled proudly, 

"I would like you all to meet my son, Austin Alexander Malfoy" Narcissa was the first one to rush to him and look down at her Grandson,

"Oh Draco, he looks just like you when you were born" she smiled up at her son, with tears of joy in her eyes, then turned back to Austin. Draco handed Austin over to his mother, then tensed when Hermione's parents came over,

"Draco its so nice to finally meet you, I'm Jane, Hermione's mother" Mrs Granger smiled, gave him a quick hug and then turned to Narcissa who gently handed the baby over to his other grandmother, Hermione's father approached Draco and held out his hand, which Draco shook,

"Jonathan Granger, it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"You too sir" Draco responded hesitantly, unsure of what else to say,

"Relax son, Harry and Ron explained everything, and I must say I respect you for abiding by Hermione's wishes, although I probably would have fought a little harder to keep her"

"Trust me, I have no intention of letting her get away again" Draco replied sincerely, Jonathan grinned,

"I look forward to getting to know you better"

"Likewise" Draco managed to answer before he was enveloped in a hug from Molly Weasley. For the next half an hour Draco accepted congratulations and answered questions regarding Hermione. Finally the Healer walked up to them and told them that they could go and see Hermione.

Hermione was sitting up in bed in a different room, looking tired but happy when they all entered. Draco went straight to her and perched on the bed beside her, Narcissa followed him carrying Austin, which she handed to Hermione.

"Congratulations Hermione dear, he's absolutely beautiful" she said as she gave Hermione a warm hug,

"Its good to see you again Narcissa" Hermione replied as she returned the embrace. After everyone had offered their congratulations and things had settled down, Ron, grinning evilly looked at Hermione and Draco,

"So when's the wedding?" Draco and Hermione just looked at each other and smiled before Hermione turned back to Ron,

"Soon"

"Great, cause I have some wicked ideas for the bachelor party"

* * *

Well i hope that you all liked it please read and review, but be gentle.


End file.
